thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 9
Here are part nine in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa jumps out of the portal, and lands on the floor, but comes up the mountain, lands on a button, then swings on some vines to collect the ticket J. He jumps off, unharmed, climbs up to the top, and lands on a grapple pad) *Puffa: I've found a grapple pad! These are used to mark good spots to grapple from. If I see one, I can stand on it and look around for a nearby handle. Then I'll grapple away! (spots a grapple, grabs onto it, but swings up, then collects a power booster pack, and jumps onto the next ticket pad) *Scar: Now you're just making me mad! But soon you'll see what I've done to Edd's precious pyramid. My Transformation makes everything better! You'll see! (an Iron elevator appears in front of Puffa, who jumps off the ticket platform, and heads up to the iron elevator, which he gets in, and gets pulled up into another area. He puffs through a tunnel to collect some tokens, and hops into the Pyramid Scheme portal, and is transported, but arrives safely when he has a look around the Jungle) *Narrator: When Puffa went up the stairs and not into the temple, he grabbed two tokens, went up the left stairs to collect more tokens and another, after defeating a shrimper. Looks like Puffa's going to end climbing up to the top until he reaches the pool above him and there he is. He froze the water with ice and began to head up to collect the ticket A, and once he did, he went into the pool and back the way he came and fell down and went past the Pyramid on the right track past more enemies. *(Puffa jumps on some jumping stone pads, and begins to climb up, but swings over a dangerous river, and swings underneath the hot river. He goes onto a bridge, which starts to shake, and breaks down, leaving him on the ground. After collecting a token, Puffa does the same climb up thing again, but goes on the right path to collect a token, and lands in an unknown pool when he collects a token. He lands on a grapple pad and figures out the right puzzle and gets the Bill heads to get the ticket B) *Puffa: I've gotcha! (jumps out of the pool, heads through a tunnel to pick a screw up, jumps on some trees to collect some tokens, jumps down unharmed to throw the screw at the machine to rise the temple up, and picks up another to throw it at the machine with the first screw he picked up, to rise the temple up even more. He jumps into the pool to rescue another screw. He jumps out and arrives at the top and throws the screw into the machine to rise the temple up even more in order) *(Puffa jumps on some more platforms and rescues a screw. After he puts the last screw into place, the temple rises to reveal the ticket C. Puffa climbs up and grabs the ticket C. He heads through the tunnel and swings on more vines to collect another token. He jumps down to jump a button and collect the first machine part. He hops onto more platforms, which he must hurry along or time runs out. After he manages to get across, he collects two machine parts, and gets across safely on the next one) *Puffa: Yippee! (gets the next machine part, activates the platform to get some vines ready, and swings across, but barely makes it across after collecting the tokens. He grabs the next machine part, climbs up, and collects the last two machine parts for the next machine. He heads through and swings across and regains full health. He jumps down and heads through a long tunnel and defeats another shrimper. He climbs up, swings on some vines to collect more tokens, and arrives at another weird area) *Narrator: Puffa collected some tokens on some stumps in the area he was in after he defeated a shrimper and headed back to the main entrance he was at before. He came back through a long tunnel, climbed up, grabbed another token, and sped through into the Pyramid. Category:UbiSoftFan94